lewdgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and tricks
This page will recence all informations that the player should know about the game. * first thing important to know : in the « quest item » part in your inventory, there's an item called « memorandum » who show you quest lines : this will be your best friend. If you don't know what to do next, check him * the game system is kinda basic : this is an rpg. You trigger a battle if you touch an enemy on the ground and battle system is an « turn after turn » where you give orders to your team and the character's speed decide who attack first. * You won't gain gold by fighting. Gold can be gained by opening chest or finishing quests. But you can gain item during fight, often potions, antidotes or quest items. * Experience will be gained by fighting or by completing quests. Lilina is a priority for experience gaining because she will be more useful than mercenaries. But don't forget em : they can be very useful, most of all if you target relic line's good ending A. * Best equipments will be found in patreon's shop. But the will be invisible on your character if you hadn't made a tip on the game's patreon page. But, even if it is invisible (and if see a naked Lilina wont bother you), you can use em. * Lilina's stat depend at her cursed armor level. And cured armor's level depend at your SP gauge. 0 to 200 mean you only have crown : Lilina will be so weak and you shouldn't be able to win a fight alone. 200 to 500 : collar's stade. You are always weak, but you should be able to fight weakleast's monsters (slimes) if you gain some levels. 500 to 5 000 mean's you have piercings. Lilina's got a « normal » stade. You should be able to fight alone, no matter who is the enemy (depend to your level). 5 000 and + : the armor is completed and you can equip succubus queen's sword. Lilina is powerful and can use all of her powers. There's few enemies who can deal with you (depending to your level) * If you make your first run, you should focus on relic's quest line. She’s simple to do, you will finish the game for the first time and you can gain some experience and some bonus who can help you to your futures run. * Cursed Armor contain a ton of stories and quests. Lilina's destiny depend to your choices and how you handle a situation. If you don't be careful, you could finish to a bad ending. Don't hesitate to save often and change save slot if you are engaged to a quest and if you don't think you can step back safely * After you finish the game a first time, you will be able to skip dialogues and scene via the A button : this will be useful to skip text you already know. You can also have access to the Seaclya’s Space Time Warp option (accessible by her dimension) who allow you to skip some game’s event (like magic academy) * There's an item in your inventory to configure your character's image on the screen. An option can allow you to show hp/mp/sp gauge and you'r statut. I could be useful and allow you to avoid to go to the menu to see your statuts. * If you're not a virgin anymore, don't hesitate to have sex : you will gain sp with this. Plus, the « absorb semen » skill will make you gain more sp. At any case, Lilina won't be pregnant if you keep semen inside you... * In order to avoid inconvenient event (or just save lost by game crash), remember to save often and change save slot when you start a new line, just to be sure that you won't regret your decisions...